happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniffles
Sniffles is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A nerdy blue-gray anteater who is one of the more intelligent characters in the series. He is the second character without a heart nose and a pair of buckteeth. He usually likes doing and reading science and math problems. To reinforce the 'nerd' image that Sniffles exudes, he is seen dressed up as a Star Trek character (probably Spock, the Vulcan ears being the giveaway) in Remains to be Seen, and also sports a pocket protector on his chest. Sniffles' IQ has proved to be extremely high in both the internet and TV series. He has built things that are far more advanced than most of the other characters (ex. a rocket from a school bus and even a time machine). Sometimes, however, these devices can malfunction and work against him, leading to his own death and the deaths of others. Like Toothy, he has a wide range of deaths, usually involving either his tongue, his head, his limbs, or his organs. He also has a multitude of jobs, including a doctor and a pilot. In addition, he is sort of a mad scientist (as shown in his Smoochie) mixing fluids which causes his death. Sniffles also has a craving for ants, which is one of his animal instincts. However, whenever he tries to eat one, they kill him after torturing him in the most sadistic manners. Only in the episode Blast from the Past has Sniffles eaten an ant without being killed. In general, Sniffles' deaths are slower and more painful than most of the other characters. Tongue in Cheek had to be his worst and longest death, bringing him to tears from the extreme pain or sheer despair. On some occasions, however, he has had quick deaths, such as in Spare Me, Class Act, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Blast from the Past, Remains to be Seen, Ipso Fatso, Wingin' It, Aw Shucks!, Concrete Solution, Gems the Breaks and Boo Do You Think You Are?. Similar to Cub, Sniffles rarely survives in the episodes he appears in. The only episodes that he survived are Happy Trails pt. 1, Stealing the Spotlight, See What Develops, Wipe Out, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, We're Scrooged!, and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. His mouth and nose are combined to make one big trunk, the end of it resembles the lips. It used to be long in the Internet shorts, but later, in the TV series, it became much shorter. The reason for the decreased length was to add additional cuteness to his appearance. Sniffles' home appears to be a lab, as seen in I've Got You Under My Skin, Blast from the Past, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Suck it Up and Tongue in Cheek episodes. It is worth noting that Sniffles, although not one of the four center characters (Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy), is beginning to become more of a main character. He has the second most starring roles in the TV series at a total of 6 starring roles next to Lumpy, who has 16. He has also had a total of 17 starring roles if you add up his starring roles in TV and Internet episodes. In the "Collect Them All section", Sniffles has a few allergies and he loves calculating long division problems. He has a MySpace account that shows that his idols are Albert Einstein, Spock, William Shatner and Splendid. Sniffles is the second character to idolize Splendid (along with Toothy), further evidenced in Suck it Up and A Sight for Sore Eyes. He is good friends with Nutty as seen in From Hero to Eternity. He is also friends with Giggles as seen in Boo Do You Think You Are?, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, I've Got You Under My Skin, Every Litter Bit Hurts and Idol Curiosity. He has also been in a few episodes with Lumpy in In a Jam, I've Got You Under My Skin, See What Develops, Take a Hike, From A to Zoo, Class Act, A Hole Lotta Love and Blast from the Past. Sniffles Episodes Famous Deaths *Crazy Ant-ics *Tongue Twister Trouble *A Hard Act to Swallow *Suck it Up *Tongue in Cheek *I've Got You Under My Skin *From A to Zoo Starring Roles *Crazy Ant-ics *Treasure These Idol Moments *Boo Do You Think You Are? *Tongue Twister Trouble *Spare Me *Happy Trails *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *Class Act *A Hard Act to Swallow *Suck It Up *From A to Zoo *Sniffles' Science Smoochie *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *A Hole Lotta Love *Blast From the Past *Idol Curiosity *Tongue in Cheek *I've Got You Under My Skin * Wrath of Con Featuring Roles *Remains to be Seen *Stealing the Spotlight *Ipso Fatso *Who's to Flame? *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Take a Hike *Dunce Upon a Time *Mime to Five *See What Develops *Aw, Shucks! *A Sight For Sore Eyes *Wingin' It *In a Jam *Hear Today Gone Tomorrow *We're Scrooged! *False Alarm Episode *Peas in a Pod *Something Fishy Appearance Roles *From Hero to Eternity *Party Animal *Doggone It *Concrete Solution *As You Wish *Gems the Breaks *Wipe Out *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Double Whammy pt. 1 Kringle Roles *Kringle Frosty Inventions *Growth Formula *Rocket *Suction Machine *Jet Pack *Time Machine *Ant Robot *Mind/Body Control Helmets *Giant Drill *Remote Control Mechanical "Paper" Plane Occupations and Careers #Scientist/Inventor - Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark; Suck it Up; Blast From the Past; A Hole Lotta Love; Tongue in Cheek; I've Got You Under My Skin, A Sight for Sore Eyes #Fitness Assistant - Ipso Fatso #Physician - Concrete Solution; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Newspaper Camera Repairman - See What Develops #Lead Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Plant Breeder - Aw, Shucks! #Pilot - Blast From The Past; Wingin' It #Cotton Candy Vendor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Music Background Maintenance Worker - In a Jam #Rehab Worker - False Alarm Episode #Mailman - Peas in a Pod #Student - Aw, Shucks (in one of Lumpy's pictures) , Something Fishy #School Play actor - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Crazy Ant-ics: Upper body explodes. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Sinks into quicksand in a sandbox (idol-induced). #Boo Do You Think You Are?: Head is mutilated by a monster hand. #Tongue Twister Trouble: Falls into a pond and freezes in a block of ice. #Spare Me: Decapitated after throwing his bowling ball while his nose was stuck to it. #Happy Trails Part Two: Jumping the Shark: Head explodes when his rocket he is in with Flippy and Handy gets pulled by the sun's gravitational pull. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #A Hard Act to Swallow: An artery is tied by an ant, causing his heart to explode. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in the truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Suck it Up!: Body compressed while being sucked through a vaccum invention. #Stealing the Spotlight: Possibly dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights. (debatable) #From A to Zoo: Torn apart by a baboon. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Jet: Arms ripped off by a jetpack, causing him to die of blood loss. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Magnet: Impaled by numerous sharp, metal objects while holding a giant magnet. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Mix: Drinks an enlargment formula, causing his internal organs to grow big, eject from his body, and fill the screen, crushing Sniffles to death. #Kringle Frosty: Impaled by Lumpy's skis. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Crushed by the cart Giggles and Petunia are in. #From Hero to Eternity: Messily tossed around in treehouse along with Nutty. #Party Animal: Cut to pieces after rolling down a hill in a barrel that has numerous sharp objects sticking through it. #Ipso Fatso: Run over by the treadmill Disco Bear is on. Cub also died this way. #Doggone It: Killed by a giant squid. #Concrete Solution: Head forced through steering wheel. #Who's to Flame?: Cut to pieces by glass shards flying from an exploding window. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Torn to pieces when the tree he is chained to splits in half. #As You Wish!: Crushed by a rocket. #Take a Hike: Impaled on a sharp rock. #Dunce Upon a Time: Body separated by egg caps. #Gems the Breaks: Bus crashes into Splendid, and he flies into a wood chipper along with Cuddles and Toothy. #A Hole Lotta Love: Impaled by high-speed bean cans. #Mime to Five: Drowns in ocean. #Blast From the Past: Crushed by his time machine when it suddenly popped up over him and landed on him. A version of himself from the past, however, emerges from the machine and continues as if nothing had happened. #Idol Curiosity: Cut in half by cursed crack. (idol-induced) #Aw, Shucks!: Head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Crushed by giant novelty glasses. #Wingin' It: Cut into pieces by tray cart. #Tongue in Cheek: Organs ripped out when he ties his tongue around a ski and twists it, making it spin ala a propeller. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Squeezed in half by shrinking machine, then head cut in half by table. #In a Jam: Tongue gets caught in a recording device, causing his organs to get ripped out of his body, which is similar to his other death from ''Tongue in Cheek''. #Double Whammy pt. 1: Flippy impales him with numerous arrows. #Peas in a Pod: His face is skinned by a Pod Lumpy who tries to clean his glasses. #Wrath of Con: Crushed by a broken part of a building. #Something Fishy: Head cut in half by a flagpole. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Most likely killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #August 2005 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Head is cut in half by one of his inventions. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #It's All Downhill From Here January 2007 Calendar: Impaled on one of Lumpy's skis. Injuries #Crazy Ant-ics: Tounge nailed to the ground by the ants, a part of it is then shredded and lemon juice squeezed on it #Tongue Twister Trouble: Gets his tongue stuck on ice and tongue clawed by a cat. #Class Act: Nutty bites off some of his flesh at the torso, thinking Sniffles to be a candy cane. #Suck it Up: Sucks tacks into trunk, cutting his mouth. Acid sucked into mouth, burning away his trunk, making him swallow his teeth. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Stabbed in the foot with a litterstick. #As You Wish: (before death) Arms ripped off when Lifty and Shifty snatch the lamp he is holding from him and then is impaled by numerous glass shards. #Take a Hike: 1. Accidently sets himself on fire, his head is then bashed on a rock numerous times by Lumpy trying to put out the fire. #Tongue in Cheek: 1. Ants nail his hand to the ground pull, up his fingernails and pour salt onto them. When Sniffles pulls his hand up, he accidentally rips off the skin on his hand. 2. Ants make him insert razors into an apple and eat it, cutting through his mouth. 3: Ants make him put his tongue in a paper shredder. 4: Ants force him to nail his tail down to the ground by impaling it with a screw. Additional #Ignorance is Bliss September 2008 Calendar: His trunk is sliced almost off. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' – 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love" along with Pop) *'Giggles' – 2 ("Blast From the Past", "I've Got You Under My Skin") *'Toothy' – 1 ("A Sight for Sore Eyes") *'Lumpy' – 1 ("I've Got You Under My Skin") *'Petunia' – 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love" along with Pop) *'Handy' – 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love" along with Pop) *'Nutty' – 0 *'Pop' – 0 *'Cub' – 0 *'Flaky' – 2 ("Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark", "Idol Curiosity") *'The Mole' – 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love") *'Disco Bear' – 0 *'Russell' – 0 *'Lifty' – 0 *'Shifty' – 0 *'Mime' – 0 *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' – 0 *'Splendid' – 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 0 *'Others' – 2 (1 ant and 1 dinosaur in "Blast From the Past") Trivia *Sniffles is the first character to have an episode where he starred without any other main characters in it (Crazy Ant-ics). *Sniffles is the first character to have fingernails. In Tongue in Cheek, the ants open one of his nails and put pepper on its lunula. *He started the rivalry between ants and anteaters in Blast from the Past by eating a prehistoric ant in front of a prehistoric anteater. *It is possible that Sniffles has a shirt since he is seen with a pocket protecter. *He may have been based off of the Blue Aardvark from the Pink Panther show in that both are blue, neither seem to catch the ants they seek, and both tend to get injured quite a lot. Unlike the aardvark, however, Sniffles is extremely intelligent. *He stars as the only character in an episode the most. *Some people mistake him for an elephant because of his trunk-like snout. However, his ears are not like an elephant's and his mouth is on the tip of his "trunk". *He is the only older male character with a female voice actor. *Early on in the series Sniffles' snout was long but during the TV series his snout became shorter. This was made to add cuteness to his appearance. *Sniffles' MySpace account reveals that his zodiac sign is Cancer. *He has a lot of money as shown in the episode We're Scrooged!, possibly because his intelligence allows him to have high-paying jobs. *Flippy has always killed Sniffles and Nutty in the same episode. *His deaths from ''Tongue in Cheek'' and ''In a Jam'' are both similar. *As seen in A Sight for Sore Eyes and We're Scrooged!, Sniffles didn't show interest if the other characters where suffering, like Lumpy's eye and Toothy's semi-decapitated head, even tough Toothy was his friend, he didn't show interest in his injury tough. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters